legendary_masters_wifefandomcom-20200215-history
Dao Xin Academy
Dao Xin Academy is the most famous academy in the North of Long Xiang and is said to be the most powerful academy on the continent. The academy accepts both Mages as well as Practitioners. In the entire continent, Dao Xin Academy has the most soul training and skill training techniques. In addition, Dao Xin Academy also has special instructors to teach students, which is much better than researching on one's own. Enrollment Criteria The academy recruit’s students every three years with no restrictions on origin or background. They however maintain strict criteria regardless: For a mage the first requirement was to reach level four within twenty-five years of age. If their level was below level four, or if they were over twenty-five years old, then the applicants wouldn’t pass. This was only the first requirement. Passing the first requirement didn’t mean one was qualified to enroll into the Dao Xin Academy. There were still two other exams, and they were alchemy and refining magic pills. Only after passing these two tests could one truly become a Dao Xin Academy student. For a practitioner it was slightly easier. They only had one requirement – to reach Sun level before 25 years of age. Soul Stone Test A Soul Stone was designed specially to detect spiritual traces from practitioners and mages, and it could determine a person’s age by reading the fluctuation in one’s soul. But only a few people used it, unless there was a large-scale enrollment, like the Dao Xin Academy, since they had an age requirement. The Three Treasures It has three treasures. The first treasure was the mountain range, which had many demon beasts and magic herbs. The second treasure was the rooms and pavilions that they were leasing, which was famous for being filled with spiritual energy. The third treasure was the Soul Training Pavilion and Skill Training Pavilion The Two Training Pavilions The Soul Training Pavilion and Skill Training Pavilion was the only place that Ward A and B students had in common. Although the location was not fixed, with a special method, students from both wards could enter and exit the same area from different locations. The two pavilions were covered with an energy shield. The energy shield would not open without the blue jade plaques, and no one could forcefully break through the shield. Once the attempt was discovered, the most serious consequence was an immediate expulsion from the academy. Whenever anyone wanted to enter the two pavilions, they would have to get a blue jade plaque which functioned as a checkpoint pass. placed the blue jade plaque in the indentation in the wall beside the door. There was also a thin layer of energy film covering the indentation, but after placing the blue jade plaque in it, the energy film disappeared. A hole big enough for a single person to pass through appeared in the energy shield covering the two pavilions. This hole would remain open for three seconds before closing up. The Five Elders Dao Xin Academy has five famous Elders. They are distinguished as the Fifth Elder to the Great Elder. The strength of the five famous Elders is unfathomable, and most of the Elders are very elusive. They rarely appear in Ward B Five Elders, part of the eight giants Hei Tian - Grand Elder Second Elder - guards thirty first room in Red Card area Dong Lin, Fifth Elder - guards the soul and skill training pavilions Fifth Elder: guards the two pavilions. Category:Locations Category:DaoXin